


Wine& Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex Mentioned, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drinking aboard the ship post-boatsex, Tyrion doesn't know when to stop talking.





	Wine& Tease

Daenerys had never felt quite so fulfilled. She’d spent the entirety of last night making love to a man she’d never expected to fall so hard for, or for him to feel the same way.

When they finished he’d held her to his chest, hands running through her silver hair as she traced the scars littering his gorgeous chest. They’d whispered softly to each other all night, speaking of how they got where they are. Talking about lost loves, betrayals, and hardships they had to overcome.

Wrapped up in furs in the gently rocking boat, they’d forgotten all about the upcoming wars and spoken of the future they wanted. The world they wanted to build, the children they hadn’t realized they ached to have.

And come morning, he’s woken her up with kisses peppered all over her lovey face, until her violet eyes met his brown ones and they kisses softly. He left to his own cabin soon after.

“You seem very happy, Your Grace.” Missandei said with a smile as her hands worked through the silky silver strands, tying them up into their normal braids.

Missandei wasn’t clueless, she’d seen the evidence of their lovemaking on the bed and in the light bruises covering her dear friend and queen.

“I am,” Daenerys smiled up at her friend “I seem to finally understand the many things that took place between you and Grey Worm.” The queen smirked softly as her trusted advisor blushed.

* * *

“Come in.” Jon had announced when he heard a knock on his cabin’s door. He looked up as Ser Davos walked in, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Sleep well, Your Grace?” He asked.

“I did, Ser Davos. Thank you.” Jon smiled, attempting to hide the fact he had very little sleep that night.

“That’s odd. I dropped by your cabin last night, you weren’t here.” He raised a brow, the smirk never leaving his lips.

Jon stuttered for a moment, willing an excuse to leave his lips but his brain seemed to shut down, memories of last night flooding it.

“I’m glad you took a chance. We’re on a boat in the middle of nowhere, you have nothing but time.” Ser Davos smiled, remembering Jon curtly telling him there was no time for that. “So tell me, how did it feel to see the good heart you’d been yearning after?”

Jon let out a choked yelp, surprised at his advisor’s implied words while Ser Davos laughed at his reaction, giving him a hard pat on the back. “I’m just kidding, you’re a good lad.” He laughed.

* * *

 

The dining hall was filled with nothing but side glances as Jon and Daenerys joined their companions to break their fast. They were sitting side by side, each with a small smile on their lips as they thought of the night they had.

Tyrion was sitting on Daenerys’ right, drinking far too much wine with his food, a grimace on his face. Jorah was next to him, looking conflicted and heart broken. Missandei and Davos were sharing knowing smiles, glad that their loved monarchs had managed to find some light amidst the darkness they were facing. Nobody else in the dining hall seemed to care, either not picking up on the tension or merely avoiding it.

The rest of the day was just more of the same, until Tyrion invited Jon to join the men aboard for drinks. Jon wasn’t feeling up for it, wanting to sneak back into the queen’s chambers and continue his exploration into the woman that was Daenerys Targaryen. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the dragon queen. He agreed nonetheless, not wanting to be rude.

Ser Davos, Jorah, Gendry, Podrick, Varys, Grey Worm and The Hound were already seated around a table when Jon and Tyrion joined them.

What was supposed to be one drink quickly turned to two and three as the men sat there, telling tales of their wildly different lives.

“So tell me, Lord Snow, how did it feel to ride the dragon?” Tyrion asked, his words slurring, no doubt because he’d started drinking earlier than any of them.

“I wasn’t on dragon-back on the way back to Eastwatch.” Jon replied, confused at the snickers his response elicited.

“I wasn’t talking about Drogon.” Tyrion smirked, and Jon’s face quickly turned red.

Jorah’s face fell, his typical ‘why won’t Khaleesi love me’ expression taking over.

Grey Worm, on the other hand, stiffened. “Do not talk about Mhysa that way.” He told Tyrion, not liking the disrespect directed at his queen.

“Oh come on, Grey Worm, lighten up. We’re just men drinking the night away, talking about women.” Tyrion said.

“I don’t think the dragon queen will see it that way when she feeds you to her beasts.” The Hound simply stated.

“The dragons know I’m a friend.” Tyrion scoffed.

“Until their mother decides you’re not.” Gendry shrugged. He hadn’t really been around the dragons, but he’d heard of their love for their mother.

“Oh shit!” The Hound suddenly exclaimed. “Since you’re sticking your prick in the mother of dragons, does that make you their father?”

The table roared with laughter at that, even Podrick and Varys, who had been quiet since the topic of Daenerys was brought up, laughed.

“The father of dragons. Doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.” Varys chuckled.

Shortly after, though, the room succumbed to an awkward silence. Jorah was brooding, Jon silent and unwilling to speak of the woman he loves, Tyrion simply downing more drinks.

When Tyrion opened his mouth to breach the subject again, Grey Worm’s threatening glare stopped him. He took a deep breath, shaking his head before turning to Podrick. “Fine then, since nobody seems to like our current topic of discussion, why don’t you tell us about your magic cock, Pod?” He laughed as Pod chocked on his drink, wine spilling from his mouth.


End file.
